Dawn Over Remnant
by Loldino
Summary: They say war never changes but with the emergence of older and smarter grimm beacon decides to make there lessons harsher join our heroes a village girl a male vigilante a male from vacco and a shy girl who try to get through these lesions while remenent tries to figure out why these ancient grimm are now emerging
1. The Typical Oc Form

**Rwby Dawn over Remnant**

 **So first story and a oc team one as well this is going to be the oc submission page I require at least 7 oc for this so the form will work like this Pm me if you want to send it**

 **WARNING I WILL NOT ALLOW MARY/GARY STUS**

Name:

Gender:

Race

Age:

Weapon:

Semblance:

Backstory:*

Views on other race:*

Dust preference:

Flaws and Positives:

(*1 try to keep this short)

(*2not required)

For example here is my oc form

Name: Jade

Gander: Female

Race: Human

Age:17

Weapon Yin and Yang (twin shotguns that use fire and ice rounds respectively and can morph into a large halberd.)

Semblance:True Sight(can touch any living thing to put a Mark on them allowing the user to see what they see but the user cannot move while viewing this sight)

Backstory:Raised in a small town near the walls of Vale Jade was trained from a young age in Signal

Academy before eventual applying for Beacon.

Views on other race: She views everyone as equals.

Dust Preference: Fire and Ice dust

Flaws and Positives: Being raised in a small village Jade has a different view on how to handle problems and she doesn't trust people she doesn't know' however due to being raised in this harsh environment she knows how to live of the land.

And that is the end I know this is short but it is just a introduction to the format I will start making trailers for the main 4 once im happy with the oc this is Loldino signing out


	2. Jade Trailer

_**Just as a notice before you read the trailers I still need more oc I will continue this story regardless but I would prefare if I got your oc with that out of the way I welcome you to dawn of remement jade Trailer. Recomended song:In the hall of the mountain king.**_

 _The scene opens with a hooded figure with twin shotguns walking near a mountain then the scene cuts to the same figure walking towards a burning village overrun with creeps then some of the creeps notice the figure and start rushing towards it,the figure vaults over the creeps blasting them with the shotguns but a third creep hits the figure ripping the hood revealing a girl with green eyes and Aquamarine hair who then procedes to blast the creep with both fire and ice dust rounds from the shotguns witch in turn atracts most of the creeps to her the scene then picks up with rapid fire dust rounds coating most of the destroyed village with fire and ice but still the creeps decend on the girl who proceads to start spinnig and rapid firing the shotguns killing all but one of the creeps._

 _This creep is about as large as a house and has much more armor* then the rest of the creeps the girl proceeds to blast this creep to no effect seeing this foe not budge from her shotguns she smashes them together forming a large 2 handed halberd with this halberd she knocks pieces of the armor off this creep then she hits its weak spot between the eyes with a fire and ice dust slash._

 _The figure is then seen walking off before her scroll starts ringing after looking at it she can only say one thing "_ finaly"

 _ **Thats a wrap for those of you worried about the lengh I plan to make each chapter at least 1k words once I finish the trailers and for those of You wondering *this is what I call an alpha creep all grimm in this story will have alpha variants see you next time**_

 _ **Loldino**_


	3. Ebony Trailer

_**I need one more oc for a full team so if you havent submited your oc yet I do advise you to do so, Welcome to dawn over remenent Ebony Trailer**_

 _The sceen starts with an overhead shot of a vale street then it zooms it on a dark allyway were some thugs trying to rob an "innocent" young lady then a can kicking sound is heard as the thugs turn aroung and try to rob the dark haired man walking down the ally "WELL LUCKY US" anounced thug 3 "A NEW PERSON TO MUG"._

 _The dark haired man just ignored him and attempted to continue but he was blocked by the 3 unfortunate souls (and the ginger) who attempted to stab the dark haired man who proceded to slice thug 2 with his greatsword ._

" _CARL YOU BASTARD YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT" shouted thug 1 before being blasted into a building via the anti tank rifle mode of the greatsword "two down" mutterd the dark haired youth before turning to face the sole faunus of the group "ok sir ive tried to be nice but you mess with the" the faunus started to say before having to dodge a wind dust blast from the rifle "ok then JAN CHARGE HIM NOW" screemed the faunus before the newly named Jan started to charge as the youth lined up his rifle"oh fuck thats an anti tank rifle …OH FUCK THATS AN ANTI TANK RILFE" thought Jan before being knocked unconscious by the blast leaving only the faunus left of the group._

" _OK SIR NOW YOU HAVE GOT ME MAD" he yelled befaw charging the youth with his tonfas as said youth changed his blade into the sword again and proceded to slice the tonfas off and took the faunus down " well that was fun time to get out of here before the police show up" then he started going away before remembering that he had to be at beacon tomorrow for initiation_

 _ **And thats trailer two out of the way and ive already got the third member lined up heres a hint he uses an axe with that out of the way see you next time.**_

 _ **Loldino**_


	4. Rajang Trailer

_**Sorry about the delay I started to rewatch RWBY to remind myself on how some events play out and how to fill in some moments that only team rwby would take part insuch as mountain Glenn which I do have a idea for but you will need to wail until volume 2 in order to see it now I present you Dawn Over Remenent Rajang Trailer**_

 _The scene opens to a figure wearing a red fleece at a dust convention were they give out free dust then the dust vats suddenly explode revealing several white fang members holding the crowd hostage._

 _ **Figures Pov**_

" _Sigh why did the police not see this coming now I have to take out these fanus while keeping the crowd safe since the police are incompetent" I say before I start walking towards the white fang keeping my axe on hand._

" _HEY YOU IN RED STOP THERE" shouts the apparent leader of this group as I continue to walk towards them drawing my weapon and readying my semblance "OK DIE THEN" he shouts as he shoots his dust revolver which bounces of my aura "oh no hes got a strong aura" says a panicing eagle fanus "SHOOT HIM YOU IDIOTS"(if this oc was a female I totally would of used SHOOT HER) shouts the leader before trying to kill me"._

 _ **No pov**_

 _The fight picks up as the red figure charges into the faunus while charging what seems to be a aura grenade a rhino faunus trys to overpower the red rigure before being knocked away by a twin sided axe "hey fox face you coudnt hit the broard side of a mountain" taunts the figure before taking out 2 fanus with his aura grenade at which point the eagle faunus panics and runs away._

 _ **iudex gundyr theme start**_

 _The figure starts to apply dust to his axe giving it a fire coated blade then while two handing the Battle Axe he uses a sweaping motion to catch the fox faunus of guard and tripping him refusing to give up the fox then tries to unload all of the dust rounds into the red figures face but was just shrugged of by the large aura of the red figure "WHY WON'T YOU DIE RED" the fox shouts before being dissarmed "my names not red" says the figure "its Ramala" at which point he knocks the fox faunus out_

 _ **iudex gundyr theme end**_

 _The Newly named Ramala is quickly swarmed by news reporters but the vale police department drives them of while Ramala walks of down a street._

" _well that was quite a battle tell me would you like to join my school" says a certain silver haired man"_

" _well why would I turn down an positon in beacon I was going to apply for anyway" says Ramala._

 _ **Nearly 5 days thinking and rewatching it took to write this trailer I do hope you enjoyed it we have one more open space and I need the oc before monday the 16th so get it in then**_

 _ **Loldino**_


	5. Lapis Trailer

**Well I took a far to long break from this but im back with my plan sorted out now I welcome you to the final trailer Lapis**

 **ABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJABJ**

 _The sceen opens with a wide shot of a arena followed closely by a zoom into a blue haired girl whos using a naginata to fend of several other fighters kicking away the other fighters while staying in the middle of the arena._

 **Unknown Pov**

That girl has some potential _a man hiding in the shadows muses_

I can't just kidnap her since even if she doesn't win she will be quite popular I wonder if I can get shale to lend me some of his knockout gas no that wouldn't work.

 **No Pov**

And with that Diamond has been knocked out of the arena young lapis has been quite a star lately. Says an anouncer

How right your are Phillip and with that the 10 minute mark has passed semblances are now allowed

Thats right Julio now lets get back to the action.

 **Lapis Pov**

Huh 10 minutes already felt like five oh well _I say as I turn towards the remaing fighters_ well partys over its time I win _I taunt to the eldar fighters_ and what makes you think that says the eldest fighter.

Well This **EL THOR** I scream before a giant bolt of lighting strikes the pack HOLY SHIT shouts one of the pack who wasn't hit WHAT WAS THAT _Oh this will be fun_ oh that was just my semblence no big deal _I say as there mouths drop._

 **Unknown pov**

Holy god that strike was strong _exclaims the man_ we can't just fight her one vs one.

I have to try to sneak attack her time to tell salem.

 _He muses before walking off._

 **No pov**

 **Recomended song one winged angel**

 _Lapis starts to use her lighting to fly towards her foes using it to turn her naginata into a lightning bow._

 _ARGGHH screams one of the fighters as he is launched back_ wait why was that cold he thinks before blacking out.

 _The fight drags on until lapis is backed into a corner by several large fighters_ well time to finish this _she says before launching a giant black ball of lightning into the sky_ WHAT IS THAT _Shouts a young fighter_ Its time to win **KINGDOM COME** _she shouts before the giant ball strikes exploding into lightning._

 _ **One winged angel end**_

Well I think I over did it _says lapis as she watches the fighters fall_

 **And with that Lapis Von Draka wins the 58th vale fighting tornement** _says julio over the intercom._

 **Lapis pov**

 _After reciving my meadl I start to walk off as I get home I see I have a message on my scroll I open it to see I have been accepted into beacon_ YES FINALY I scream

 **And on that note the final trailer is over I hope you enjoyed it I will have the first chapter done before the 25th of may since after that im going to be playing dark souls remaster _scrathes head chuckling_ well with that over see you in chapter one The Shineing Beacon**


	6. The Shining Beacon

**Well I have some explaining to do wait its two words writers block sorry guys I didnt feel like writing for a long time but im back and lkets get straight into this**

 **RWBY RWBYRWBY RWBYRWBY RWBYRWBY RWBYRWBY RWBYRWBY RWBY**

 _On a Bullhead heading to beacon_

 **Jades Pov**

"well this is a interesting group of people enrolling at Beacon"I think before noticing a blond haired girl hug what seemed to be a young girl.

"Oh I cant belive my baby sister is going to Beacon with me this is the best day ever" says the blond haired girl " _Baby Sister? Did she get recommended to the head master or is the blond haied one 19 and enrolling late?"_ I decide to find out which one it is.

"Please Stop" Says the younger sister while being chocked out.

The Blond haied girl lets go "But Im so proud of you"

I decide its time I introduce myself "Hey there" I say with a friendly tone "Enjoying the View?" I say trying to grab there attention.

"oh hey there im Ya" She starts to say before the red haired girl runs at me and starts freaking out.

"ohmygodarethoseshotgunswhatdotheydowhatisthenamewhatdotheytransforminto" "Ok calm down red" I interupt" " _Christ does this girl eat pure Sugar or somthing"_ I think before the blond speaks up.

"Ok Ruby we get it your a wepons fanatic sorry about that im Yang this is my baby sister Ruby" She introduces both her and her sister.

"Its no problem my names Jade I have a question I overheard you say baby sister the normal enrollment age is 17 so whats the deal?" I ask trying to find out the truth.

"Oh that ruby just got moved up two years isnt that great rubes" she says while huging Ruby.

"Yang I said its no big deal I just want to be myself and not the bees knees" says Ruby.

" _D-Do bees even have knees"_ I Think before the news report interupts me.

" **The Robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authoritiesif you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department".**

" _They still havent caught uncle roman? Strange I wonder if mum knows about this anyway il proboly run into him on a mission and catch up"_ I wonder before the bullhead touches down.

 _Slighty before on a different bullhead_

 _ **Third Person Pov**_

"and thats how I killed the nothseloop" said Ebon while he was talking to Ramala

"Hey" Pipes up Lapis "whats a nothseloop"?

"Oh you heard that well its a subspecies of Ursa smaller but far far faster it was terrorising a farm I was walking past so I decided to kill it, turns out it was a very old one about twice the size as a ursa with its normal speed had to blow it up using about 5 kilotons of ice dust" said Ebon Casuly.

"FIVE KILOTONS HOW IN THE FU***************** DID YOU NOT DIE THE MOST POWERFUL WEAPON EVER USED WAS ONLY 15 KILOTONS" Screached Lapis

"Well thats quite a tale but long story short it involved a pit bait and luck but I didnt get out of it unscaved" saying this Ebon his shirt up revealing a scar running down his back just barely missing any vital organs "after that I was in a hospital for a week and was told I was lucky to be alive" Sheapisly admited Ebon

At this point Ramala rejoined the talk "so whats your name" He asks lapis"Oh sorry I tend to not introduce myself my name is Lapis Von Draka and my weapon is This Naginata it does not have a normal gun mode but my lightning semblance lets me turn it into a great bow" she says "Anyway can I get your names by any chance"? Asks Lapis

Ebon speaks up first "sure my name is Ebon Dracule my selmblace lets be drain and gift aura and this baby" he pulls out his greatsword _**GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER**_ Is my Weapon GrimmCleaver when in gun form it is a armor pierceing rifle that can cut a hole in almost any grimm armor" at this point Ramala pipes up "wait you can give aura"? He says "yeh why" responds Ebon "well I better introduce myself my Name is Ramala Smith My Weapon is this axe that im hoping to add a gun to eventuly and my semblance lets my drain my aura and throw it like a bomb" he says"

Ebon looks at him with a smirk "sooooo if we ever both come against a grimm that alone we cant beat lets make a huge aura bomb".

"Deal" repsonds Ramala While shaking Ebons hand

"I see beacon we are almost there" says Lapis joyfuly.

"And our home for the next four years" says Ramala

"Oh god I hope theres no Schee my elder sister was in atlas with Winter Schee she hated it" Exclaims Ebon Suddenly.

"How bad did she say it was"? Asks both Ramala and Lapis.

"She said while she didnt do anything personaly she was so stuck up and perfectionist that almost everybody hated her" responds Ebon.

"wow lets hope there are no Schee then otherwise these four years will be a pain" says Lapis

" _ **Attention passengers we are now landing"**_ The intercom announces.

"well lets start this" ramala says to both Ebon and Lapis.

 _ **Time skip Ozpins Speach**_

 _ **No POV**_

"Ahem il keep this brief" ozpin starts to anounce to the hall.

"you have traveled here today in serch of knowledge to hone your craft and aquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose,direction you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far".

"It is up to you to take the first step" ozpin finishes his speech and walks off.

"you will gather in the ballroom tonight" glynda starts.

Tomorrow your initiation begins be ready you are dismissed" glynda finishes.

"Wow such confidence" says Jade Breaking the silence as everyone walks off.

 _ **Ballroom**_

 _ **Lapis Pov**_

" _Oh god I hate crowds"_ I Think Inwardly having a panic attack then a Green haired girl walks up to me "hey is this spot taken" she asks in a kind voice " _ok good if I can get friends other than those two boys I have a greater chance of being on a team with them at a later date"_ I think before responding with "no it isnt" I say with a small smile.

"are you sure because if you want to be alone it is ok" she responds.

"no its fine can I get your name"? I ask wanting to know more about her.

"ah my names jade Shine I come from vale" she responds

"Jade thats a nice name im Lapis Von Draka I come from vale as well sorry I dont do well in crowds"

"Ah thats ok I saw that you were shaking I was going to bring it back up so what do you think initiation will be like" She asks starting up a debate.

"Maby it will be a test like who can kill the most grim within the most amount of time" Respond.

"maby well it lights out see you in the morning" Jade says before tucking in.

"goodnight jade" I say before going to sleep.

 _ **WELL IM FINALY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER WRITERS BLOCK IS SUCH A PAIN I WILL TRY TO GET ONE CHAPTER OUT A WEEK NOW THAT WE ARE IN THE MAIN SERIES**_

 _ **Loldino Signing out**_


End file.
